Revenge Trilogy Book 2: Slim to None
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Now that Roger is locked up for what he did to Prue and Phoebe. How can the two reconnect without everything coming back to them all again? But just as they do, he escapes and is looking for his final revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

* * *

She rolled over not wanting to face another day without any sleep. "Augh! This is so not fair." She said to no one. "Is it to much to ask for one night of sleep. No you have to keep tormenting me."

She pulled herself from the bed knowing the reason behind her sleepless night again. But not yet willing to share with her sisters.

* * *

The day went like any other. Sisters fighting for the bathroom in the morning. And then fighting over clothes to wear that night.

"Ok how is that the days are going quicker?" Prue said as she walked out of her room and met her sisters in the bathroom

"Its called winter Sis. Just deal with it." Phoebe smiled as she turned from the room

"Or." Piper turned and faced her sister, "Maybe it's old age." Laughing at her sister who was about to have another birthday in a few days,

She pushed her sister out of the way as she exited the bathroom, "Whatever." She shot back. Not yet ready to except the reality of becoming a year older.

She watched as she exited the bathroom. "What did I say?"

"The you are getting older card. Not a good play this close to the day." She laughed back as she grabbed her makeup bag and left her sister in the bathroom.

The three of them made it out of the Manor they had lived in since childhood and shared for the past year. They knew the hold it had on their family and it was that hold of goodness that held them together.

* * *

Darkness crept through the shadows of the building,as the moon tried to break through the clouds. Clouds that kept the city in darkness longer then it should be. Longer then it was safe to be. 

She made her way through the darkness keeping in the shadows. Looking over her shoulder at the slight sound of anything. Fearing her own capture. But she made her way quietly and efficiently over the wall waiting for the alarm to sound. But nothing came.

Again keeping to the shadows she made her way to the large building looming before her. She walked in through the front door and quickly stepped into the lounge to her right. She knew the building and everything about it like her own house. And there would be no stopping her in her task. She had waited to long to accomplish what she was aiming for. Too long for them to be together.

There were few that ever saw them together. So she knew that in the end they could do what they were planning to do for just over a year now. To kill the witches that killed them.

* * *

Piper poured another drink at P3 as she looked over at her sisters in the corner. Something was going on,that much she could tell from the look on Phoebes face. Her sisters seemed almost angry for something. Piper just hoped that Prue and her were not going to have one of the famous arguments in the middle of her club. 

"Mike can you handle the bar the rest of the night?"

"Sure Piper. Its starting to slow down anyway." He responded as he grabbed a beer and handed it to a customer.

Piper kept her eyes still on her sisters' as she removed her apron and made her way through the crowd to their alcove in the bar. "Hey what are you two talking about so intensely?"

"Hey Piper. Not much. Just Phoebes study habits or lack there of." Prue answered as she kept her glare on Phoebe.

"Look I told you already Prue. I haven't been staying up studying all night." Phoebe shot back.

"Right and with that you have been bringing in the high grades because you haven't studied at all."

"You know, just because you seem to think I'm stupid for whatever reason. I don't have to stay up late or study at home for that matter to get the grades I am. I get them because I'm in college because I want to be. Not because I'm forced to learn the subject,like I was in high school." Phoebe shot back determined not to let her sister get the better of her in this fight.

Piper stood watching as her sisters continued to argue as if she wasn't even there. So she did what she usually did, she put herself in the middle. Sitting in between the two of them

"Whoa. Both of you. If you want to fight at home that's one thing but don't do it here."

Prue and Phoebe both cast one last glance at each other before sitting back into the cushionedrea of their seats.

"Sorry Piper." Prue said as she cast one last look at Phoebe, " Look Phoebs I'm sorry. I just don't want you to push it and get burned out."

"And I appreciate that Prue. But you have to believe me when I say I'm not up all night studying."

"Ok. I do. But then why do I hear you up at night?"

Phoebe looked away from her sisters and watched some of the crowd slowly disappear as the lights came on to indicate they were closing.

"Phoebe. I've heard you too. What's going on?" Piper added not wanting to pick sides. But she had also heard her youngest sister up at night and wanted to know what was going on.

"I just can't seem to sleep lately that's all. There is no more to it. No demons, no premonitions, nothing. Just a slight case of insomnia." Phoebe finally gave in as she kept watching the crowd leave. Anything then looking at the worry on her sisters' faces, as she knew was there. "Ok. I'm heading home. I'll see two in the morning." She got up and made her way across the bar. Knowing and feeling her sisters watching her leave.

* * *

They made their way quickly back through the brush. Waiting as another guard walked past them. Quickly making their way to the wall they were soon over it and down the dimly lit street. 

Getting in the car she reached over and kissed him, "We made it." She said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Not yet my dear. First we find and kill those witches, and then we'll have made it." He said as he pulled her to him locking his lips to hers as he drew into a passionate yet wild kiss.

They pulled away from the curb to set their first trap.

They watched as she emerged walking with confidence. The confidence of a witch he knew. But it was a confidence she would soon lose

She walked to her car and looked around at the sound of something behind her. She soon felt the cloth over her face as darkness descended down on her.

--- ----

The water washed over her head as she tried to hold what little air she had managed to get in her lungs before she was plunged under again. The stars flickered in her eyes as she felt herself losing the battle. The darkness crept along the edges of her mind as she suddenly felt the cool air on her face. She gasped for any air she could get before she was once again submerged in the cold water.

She fought to free herself but it was no use. Her hands were bound behind her and her legs were pinned. Once again she saw the stars as the darkness once again crept just outside her minds eye. Only this time she felt it consume her as the water filler her lungs sending her into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked down the hall on her way to the attic to look up something in the BOS. Deep down somewhere she knew that there had to be a source behind the demon attacks they had always fought. Some all-powerful being that led them all. Kind of like Leo's Elders. Someone had to be in charge down there, and she was going to find out who.

They had fought some of the most feared demons, and she knew that the fight was far from over. There were some that even kept coming back. Like the Barbas, the Demon of Fear. They had killed him not long after they received their powers and he had come back again to play on their fears. Each time she had been able to vanquish him. But was he gone this time?

Her mind wandered as she thought of Bane, the human that had helped Barbas kill them. Or at least try.

_'I almost lost myself when I went after him.'_ She thought as she walked by the bedroom doors. She paused when she thought she hard something. She prepared to find a demon trying to kill one of them in their sleep. But as she got closer she knew it wasn't a demon, or maybe it was: an inner demon.

The site of her sister sitting up on her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she tried to suck in any portion of the air around her.

Prue quickly ran over to the bed and ran her hand down her back. "Ok sweetie. Breath. Come on. Take it slow." She coached her sister as she kept trying to grab at anything to fill her lungs.

Prue started to panic, as her sister couldn't get in a breath of air. "Phoebe, breath damn it." Prue yelled as she slapped her sisters back trying again to help her sister breath.

Phoebe felt the sudden rush of air to her lungs as her sister hit her. But to both of their surprise she spit up a mouth full of water, that was followed by a slow stream trickling down her chin. As her lungs filled with air Phoebe started to shake from her experience as she felt Prue wrap the blanket around her and then embraced her with her own arms.

"P..Prue?"  
"Its ok now honey, I'm right here. Just relax." Prue assured Phoebe though not certain herself until she knew what was going on.

Prue looked up when she saw another figure entering in the doorway and making their way to the bed.

"What happen?"  
"I don't know. I was walking by her room and I heard a noise. When I came in she was struggling to breathe. When I finally got her to breathe, she spit up water."  
"Water?"  
"Water." Prue re-instated. As she turned and looked back down on Phoebe who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Let's talk about this in the morning. I think we all need some sleep." Prue suggested as she eased herself down on Phoebes bed and held her sister close. Something had happened to Phoebe in her dream or premonition and she had a feeling she knew what it was.

Piper looked in the next morning and saw Prue sitting up with Phoebe resting beside her. "How is she?" Piper asked as she sat on the edge of the bed running her hand over Phoebes head.  
"Well she didn't wake up any more in the night if that's what you want to know. Other then that I don't know."

Piper looked up at her oldest sister and knew that she was hiding something from her, "Prue. What aren't you telling me?"  
"Nothing. She hasn't woken up yet. So all we know is what happen last night. I don't know why." She said in her defense as she looked down at Phoebe. Not wanting to meet Pipers gaze.

Piper didn't believe what Prue was saying but she let it go for now. Their main concern now was Phoebe. If a premonition could have that effect on her, Piper feared for her sisters' life. If Prue hadn't heard her choking last night they could have lost her.

Phoebe could hear her sisters talking, but was not ready to open her eyes and face them yet. Her mind drifted back to what happen the night before. Had I almost drown from a premonition? She tried to even remember what she saw but everything was just a blank in her mind. She knew though she couldn't put it off forever so she opened her eyes and gave a few blinks to get the sleep out of them before turning over and resting her head on Pipers lap.

"Hey sleeping beauty. How you feeling?" Piper asked as she looked down into Phoebes brown eyes. Piper could see that her sister was fighting an internal battle but she didn't want to push her to hard.  
"I'm not really sure." Phoebe answered holding Pipers gaze before looking over and seeing the concerned look on Prues face as well.

Phoebe sat up and leaned against her headboard knowing her sister were waiting for an answer to what happen last night.

"Phoebe. What happen last night? If I hadn't come in when I did." Prue started to say  
"I would have drowned. I know." Phoebe finished for her as she cast a quick look up at Prue before looking down at her hands.

Piper reached out and took her sisters' hands to stop her fidgeting, "Phoebe."

Phoebe held Pipers hand in hers and closed her eyes trying to recall what she had seen or been through.

"I was walking through a parking lot when someone grabbed me from behind. Then I felt as if I was thrown further into the future and I was been held under water. The force behind me was very strong." Phoebe tried to explain the best of what she had seen and felt. But sometimes her premonitions weren't that easy to explain to herself, let alone to her sisters. "I felt the water entering my lungs as I tried to fight whoever or whatever was holding me. But I saw stars and then I was pulled out. This happened a few times until the last. I blacked out. The next thing I know Prue is sitting beside me, holding me as I felt the water on my face." Phoebe finally looked up at Prue and Piper.

Prue shared a look of concern with Piper, "So what? Are your powers growing?"  
"Maybe. The book said they would over time."  
"Phoebe. Who was it that you saw? Or was it you?" Piper asked concern for her sister building. "I mean you could have drowned, you said it yourself. Now the question is were you having a premonition about you drowning somewhere or was it someone we are meant to save. An innocent."  
"I don't know who it was. But I know it wasn't me. I felt as if I was walking in someone else's shoes. But they were scared, that I could feel." Phoebe added as she leaned against Piper.

* * *

They lay in the bed of their motel room. One holding the other as if two pieces of a puzzle that was meant to be together.

"So what now?" she asked as she looked up into his face. She knew he was thinking about them. He usually was. But now that he was free she knew he wanted to kill them even more then he usually did. What was it that drew her to him? He was intelligent. More so then any other she had come across. He was different like he didn't really belong there.  
"Now. Now we set my plan in motion. We get them where they are the weakest. We get them in their hearts." He said as a broad smile appeared on his face. "Soon I will do to them what they had fall onto me."

* * *

The day went by with no more incidents with Phoebes premonition. She had spent most of the day looking at the BOS for anything that could lead her to what she had seen. She had felt that person's fear, but deep inside she knew it somehow. She had felt it before; she just couldn't place where.

Closing the book she placed it back on the podium it usually rested on. Sitting back down she grabbed a pillow on the sofa only to suddenly feel her world start to spin out of control.

_Blood. She could taste the blood in her mouth. Then she felt more as something was slammed into her body. Then she felt the hard wood under her body as she watched the knife waving in front of her. She felt the slow cut that was being sliced into her flesh. Letting out a scream all she could hear was laughter, as she felt more blood running down her body._

Prue sat in her room thinking of what had happened to Phoebe that night as she ran her premonition through her head. Though she was pulled from her own thoughts as she heard the piercing scream of her youngest sister coming from the attic.

Flying off her bed she ran faster then she even thought she could run towards the sound. She could hear the fear in the voice as it screamed out again.

Prue rushed through the attic doorway and saw Phoebe lying on the floor clutching her stomach in pain. Though the minute Prue touched her she pulled back in near fear.

Prue went to reach for again but again Phoebe pulled away.

Piper came running into the attic and saw the state of her sister.  
"Phoebe? What the hell?" She started to ask until she saw the blood on her sisters' stomach. "Prue do something "  
"I tried, she pulls away from me."  
"Then go get something and I'll take her." Piper ordered as she reached out and grabbed at Phoebe who again puled back from her sister.

Piper was not about to let her sister suffer alone, so she reached out and pulled her arms around her as she then felt Phoebe cry into her arms. But by the time Prue got back with the first aid kit, all evidence of the cuts where gone. The only thing remaining was the wet blood and a very frightened sister.

"Sweetie. What did you see?" Prue asked as gentle as she could.

Phoebe looked up at Prue and felt her own fear rising inside her._ But was it my fear_ she thought. She knew know who her innocent was. But how? The question rang in her mind.

"It." She paused as she felt Pipers love around her. Basking in it for that one moment.  
"What was it Phoebs?" Piper asked brushing back the hair from her face.  
"It was you." Phoebe said as she locked eyes with Prue. "It was." She paused not sure if she could say what she felt or saw.

Prue held Phoebes eyes for as long as she could till one of them finally blinked. Her mind was a sudden whirlwind of emotions.

Now understanding what was going on, Phoebe held Prues gaze. "I saw what Roger did to you." She let out. Now they all knew. But why now? That was the question that Phoebe had for herself. After over a year, why now was she getting these visions of what he did to her sister?


	3. Chapter 3

Piper sat on the couch in the attic beside Phoebe, as Prue had made her way downstairs with the book. Piper knew that each sister was fighting her own internal battle at that moment.

"Phoebs?"

"Why now Piper? Why after all this time am I seeing this?"

"I don't know honey. But you know as well as we do that your powers are always connected with something. Maybe you and Prue need to work this out on your own."

Phoebe didn't say anything. Ever since she had figured out who it was in her visions she didn't even want to get close to Prue or anything to do with her oldest sister.

"Phoebe you have to know that we are here for you. And that we will all get through this together."

"I know. But she never really talked about it. Maybe if she did it wouldn't be so bad for me now."

"I couldn't tell you Phoebe. I couldn't tell either of you." Prue said from the attic door. "It was to painful for me to even think about let alone try and tell you. I'm supposed to protect you two. Not let you in on things that happen to me."

Piper let go of Phoebe and went over to Prue. Taking her hand in hers she led her back to the couch she was sharing with Phoebe. Though Phoebe shifting slightly away from Prue was not missed by either sister.

"Prue. We said from day one that we got these powers that we are in this together. That included psycho humans and ex fiancées. We have to let each other know what we are feeling or they will win. And that includes Roger." Piper tried to explain as she looked at her sisters' features.

Prue looked past Piper and right into Phoebes eyes. She could see the fear in Phoebe even from there. Her sister was scared of what Prue might say but also scared of what Roger had done to her and that if she touched her she too would see it and feel it.

"His powers are growing. How else would Phoebe now be living what happen to me?"

"I thought Leo said his powers are not meant to be his and that he would die from them?" Phoebe said quietly. "I mean he kidnaps both of us. He beats and tortures Prue. He raped her more times then I even want to think about and all he gets is locked up in some institute. How is that fair?"

"Its not fair honey. But there isn't anything we can do about it." Piper said wanting to help both her sisters.

* * *

He leaned against the railing to the bay bridge. It was his one spot in the city that somehow brought him peace. He watched as another freighter sailed under him, another load of cargo heading for the Far East. His mind drifted to what he had just over a year ago. He had them both within his grasp. But he had underestimated them. Mostly Phoebe. She had kicked his ass and that was something he did not take lightly. He knew he could take her. But that night she was filled with rage. And it was that rage that drove her to what she did. He remembered how even Prue had to hold her back in the end.

"Not this time Phoebe. This time it will be me fueled by that rage that you let run through you that night." He said as he continued to watch the vessel make its way further out to the Pacific Ocean.

She watched him from a distance. She was risking everything to be with him. But his strength in what he wanted, no needed to do, was a powerful pull. One she couldn't let go.

"Let's go. I have to get things ready." He said getting in the car before they drove off together.

* * *

**Several days later:**

Prue sat on her bed thinking of what had happened to her when Roger had kidnapped her. But she also couldn't get the image of Phoebe out of her head. Seeing her sister having to go through those visions was more then anyone should have to deal with. And now it was happening again. He was winning the game.

Piper leaned against the doorframe to her sisters' room. She could tell that Prue was lost in thought and she knew where those thoughts were. "He's not gonna win Prue."

"How can you be so sure Piper?"

"Because we are stronger then he is. We have something he can never count on. The love we share as sisters and the bond that we have built since becoming witches. Our love he can never beat."

"You didn't see her Piper."

"I saw her today Prue. And I saw her when you two came back. She is stronger then any of us give her credit for."

Prue looked up at Piper, "I'm supposed to protect her. Not have her see that."

Piper made her way into Prues room, "Prue you can't always protect her. Sometimes it's us that need to protect you. Or at least help you. And that is what this is. You two never dealt with it. When I got there and Phoebe was kicking the crap out of him. I wanted to help her. But I focused on the two of you. You helped her maintain herself. But who helped maintain you?"

Piper placed an arm over Prue and drew her to her shoulder, "When Leo couldn't heal you I was livid, at them, but mostly him. He had hurt you in ways that I couldn't even imagine. But then he drew our baby sister into it. I wanted to finish what Phoebe had started, but I knew that would let him get one more space on the board, and I couldn't let him win like that. That was why he came by the house, he was taunting me into his sick game."

"I couldn't tell you guys. It hurt to much to even think about it."

"Then tell us now." Phoebe said from the door. She was standing there long enough to hear what Piper was saying.

Prue looked up and saw the bags under Phoebes eyes. Had her sister even slept in the last few days. Phoebe had been avoiding her ever since the last time her power reacted to something that was going on with her. Something that she blamed herself for. Why couldn't I see how crazy and mentally messed up Roger was? Prue scolded herself.

Phoebe made no effort to move closer to her sisters as Prue started to talk to them. Telling them about the beatings, the whippings. How many times he had tried to drown her. And the time he had the cables lowered into the water. Shocking her enough for it to hurt but never enough to just kill her.

"He knew just how much I could take before he would just leave me hanging in those shackles for days, before coming back to release me. Only to come back a few days later to start all over again."

Piper sat next to Prue holding her hands in hers, as she noticed that Phoebe had moved closer in the room and was now sitting on the floor leaning against Prues closet doors. She cast a glance every now and then to see how Phoebe was taking all of it. But her sister was listening intently to every word Prue said, but she came no closer.

When Prue was done Piper wrapped her arms around her as she held on to her oldest sister. Letting her know that they were there for her and that everything now would be ok.

"He can't hurt you any more Prue."

"Yes he can." Phoebe said as she moved slowly closer to Prue and Piper.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded

"What? He can and he is. And it's through me."

"Phoebe." Piper didn't drop the edge in her voice.

"No Piper its ok. I know what she means. It hurts me more when she pulls away from my touch. Every time she does it is because of him. I can't even hold you because you are afraid of what you might see." Prue said through her own tears as she looked at Phoebe.

"We can't let him win Prue." Phoebe said as she reached for her sister slowly. Cringing when they made contact. But when nothing happened, Phoebe fell on her sister, embracing her tightly. The first hug they had since that day in the attic when she watched and felt her sister get cut.

Piper had left them there to heal some of the wounds they had received together.

Later that day, Prue sat on the couch lost in her thoughts of what has happened upstairs with her sisters. She had told them everything. Right down to the last detail, and how she felt when he made Phoebe get her premonitions.

Piper was in the kitchen fiddling, as she did best, when things in the Manor need to be sorted out by two of them or all of them. It was what she did. She did her best thinking in the kitchen.

Prue had last seen Phoebe head upstairs to the attic. She knew that was the one place her youngest sister always felt safest. It was the connection to their mother that much she did know.

Piper walked in the living room and sat next to Prue resting her head against her sisters' shoulder. "So. You two work everything out?"

"I think so. It'll take time. But I think her just being able to hug me was a huge step. Now we just need to take baby steps till we figure out why this is now all coming back up again."

"I'm sure there is a reason honey. We just have to work it out together." Piper said as she turned and looked at Prue, "I'm glad you told us."

"Me too." Prue said as she ran her hand over Pipers head. "I think it really helped with Phoebe. She knows now what to expect from her premonitions. Where as before she didn't know what she would see."

The sound of the phone broke them from their conversation.

"I got it." Piper said as she got up and made her way to the phone. As she was half way there the doorbell went.

"I got the door." Prue said as she got up and started for the door.

She could hear Piper talking on the phone as she opened it up to find no one there. Looking around outside she nearly missed the envelope. Picking it up she started to open it now only half listening to Piper.

When she saw what was inside she felt her heart start to race faster then she thought it would. And when she heard Piper gasp she couldn't pull herself from what she held.

"Prue." Piper came to the front foyer and saw her sisters' face pale. "Prue that was Darryl."

"He has her." Prue whispered quietly. "How?" she just held the picture in her hand as Piper looked over her shoulder.

Piper looked down at the photo of Roger with an unconscious Phoebe in his arms, the knife at her throat. _**Let the games begin again.**_ was all that was written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Darryl had rushed up the steps to the Manor and knocked before letting himself in. "Prue. Piper."

"In here Darryl. Did you find anything?" Piper asked with concern as she kept a hold of Prues hand.

"Nothing. We checked the house he had kept the two of you in last time, but there is nothing there but ashes from a fire a few months ago."

He looked down at Prue and knew that this was bringing everything back up for her. Everything she had to endure during that month she was gone. "What happened anyway?"

"We don't really know. Prue had opened up to us about what happened to her. And we all went to our places in the house to think about it and anything else that would get us through it together. I saw Phoebe going outside but I thought she saw going to the hammock. Its one of her places she likes to go to think."

"So what you think he came right in your backyard and took her?"

"Look at that picture Darryl. It's taken on the back steps. He was right here. Right under our noses. It's his way of taunting us even more."

Prue thought of her sister, praying that he never did to Phoebe what he had done to her. There were something's that he did that she couldn't bring herself to share with them. And it was those that scared her most. But even what she told them. To actually see it and now her sister could feel in her visions she was truly scared for Phoebe.

"Look we'll check out every place he might have her. I'll let you know." Darryl said as he left them alone to try and work it out between them.

Prue ran upstairs to the attic as soon as he was going. She had made up her mind that he was not going to do to Phoebe what he had done to her.

"Prue?" Piper looked after her sister as she ran up the stairs.

"He isn't even coming close to winning this damn game of his Piper. Not even close." Prue yelled back down her mind set in motion.

* * *

She felt the pull of her skin as the ropes dug into her wrists. She went to reach back to the spot on the back of her head that she had been hit but her arms would not reach. Blinking her eyes a few times she tried to get her barrings of where she was. All she could see was the small bed against the far wall. But the smell in her nose gave her a pretty good idea of where she was.

She looked up as she heard the door slowly creak open and a small person standing in front of the light.

"Who are you?"

She received no answer as the person just stood there.

"Let me go before my sisters kick your sorry ass. And trust me it won't be a pretty sight." Phoebe said trying to act braver then she really felt inside.

All she heard was a faint laugh as the door closed again, the lock clicking in place.

Leaning against the wall behind her she could almost feel the dampness in it and make its way through clothing. Her clothing. She looked down and saw what she was wearing. Someone had changed her from her sweat pants and T-shirt to an old pair of coveralls. Coveralls that she could tell had been around for a long times. Even in the dark she could see the dirt on them.

But as she closed her eyes her world spun out of control and turned black and white.

_She hung from the shackles as she watched him pace back and forth. He was talking but nothing made sense. But as he moved the red hot fire poker towards her stomach she tried to pull away from him. Holding in her stomach so tight it hurt. But it was of no use as he touched her bare skin with the poker. Cause her screams to reach out to places unknown._

_He smiled at each touch he made getting her to scream out. But with each touch he would hold it there a little bit longer._

_"I told you when we broke up that you were cold Prue. I thought I would help heat you up a little." He laughed, as he ran his hands over her fresh wounds. "Oh I should just take you know. But I prefer it when you fight me. Just like last time. Remember the other night Prue. You, me. It was just like old times." He laughed again_

_She spat in his face, only to receive a backhand across the face._

_"You will pay for that. And so will your sister."_

Phoebe gasped out for air as she then suddenly felt the pain to her stomach. Looking down she couldn't see anything under the coveralls and her hands where unable to reach down to even look.

As she tried to get her breath back from the pain she was feeling she heard the door open again. But this time she didn't even look up at who was there. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Hello Phoebe. Long time no see." His voice was full of malice, as she heard each step he took closer to her.

She looked up at him with more contempt than she though she had, "You sick son of a bitch."

"I take it you didn't like the look into your sisters past. Well that's to bad." He crouched down before grabbing the back of her hair and forcing her to look up at him, "I have so much more I'm going to show you. After what you did to me, it's the least I could do to pay you back."

"You deserved everything you got." She shot back defiant, not letting him win.

"We'll see if you still hold that after you've been here awhile." He said as he let her go with force, causing her head to hit against the wall hard.

He stood up and pulled at the binds that held her. Releasing her from the hook in the wall he pulled her to her feet.

"I can show you everything we did Phoebe. And I know the bond you all share. I know what it will do to you eventually. But I have something else special in mind for you. But that's for later. First I need to finish your part of the game. The game you ended last year." He tossed her on the small bed quickly securing her arms above her head to the head rail.

Phoebe panicked not knowing what he was going to do. But having heard Prues story of what he did to her she had a pretty good idea.

"Like your coveralls Phoebe. They were your sisters. I made sure I saved them just for you. Now you have a connection to Prue that you can't get out of." He sat down beside her as he placed his hand on her cheek, "I had them saved from the fire. Yes the fire. I had the house burned down, but I made sure they were saved. I needed them from my plan. Now they won't even know where to look for you. I know that Prue will first think of the house: the house that was my grandfather's. Did you know that was the house that Prue and I were gong to live in when we got married? Probably not." His hand moved up her arm as she tried to pull away. "I control your visions Phoebe. You can still get premonitions when your power allows you too. But you will also get them when I want you too. See that is what Nibor gave me. The power to control yours. It let Prues pass through me, but yours I have total control over. And I've been working on it. Let you feel her pain." He placed his hand on the new burns on her stomach causing her to cry out in pain. "Now I do believe this game just went up a level or too." he laughed as he squeezed his hand a little tighter before getting up and leaving her in the darkness, fearing what she would see.

Phoebes mind went back to when Prue told them what had happened to her. But was she truly ready for what she would see? Prue was her protector, her mother. She knew what happened, but she didn't want to see it or live it in his sick demented way. She knew she would need a route of escape before she lost herself in what he did to Prue.

* * *

Prue held the crystal over the map of the city. Focusing her power on her sister, letting her power flow through her as she searched for Phoebe. The crystal held its place above the city as Prue concentrated.

"Prue."

"Piper we can find her with this. We are looking for her power."

"Prue." Piper stepped closer. She recalled her own attempt at scrying when both her sisters where missing.

Prue looked up at Piper and met her gaze, "We're stronger now Piper. Help me. Help me find Phoebe."

Piper took the few steps towards her sister. She knew Prue was right. They were stronger now. She placed her hand on Prue's and at that instant the crystal shot out towards the edge of the city.

"The docks. He has her at the old docks?" Piper said seeing where the crystal stopped.

"Makes sense. Those are the docks we used to use for Bucklands. He probably still has connections down there. Come on." Prue grabbed Piper by the hand and ran for the door

They had called Darryl on the way there but told him they were not waiting for him. They had every intention to find their sister before he did something to her.

Prue practically jumped from Pipers jeep the second she came to a stop.

"Prue wait."

"No. She is in there Piper and I have every intention on letting the sick son of a bitch know what I think of him." Prue shot back as she ran up the gang plank to one of the freighters.

Piper followed her prepared for anything that might happen once they found Phoebe.

--- ----

Darryl had the police comb the vessel thoroughly, looking for anything that would take them to Phoebe or better yet, to find Phoebe would be even better and this could all be over.

"Inspector." An officer approached him, thought not really sure what he found.

Prue looked across the vessel at the officer that was approaching Darryl. She walked over and saw what he was holding in his hands.

"Prue you ok?" Piper asked as she placed her hand on Prues back.

"Those were mine." She said quietly.

"Yours?"

"Look at the back. The rips are from when he whipped me. The stains are my blood." She whispered.

The officer held out another bundle of clothing, "and these?"

"Those are Phoebes." Piper answered as she stood with her arm around Prues waist. "Then she was here."

Everyone held their thought, "But for how long? And where is she now?" Darryl finally said looking over at the Halliwells.

* * *

He heard the sirens in the distance as he laughed out loud. Knowing what they would find there. Prue had moved the game up two levels and she didn't even know it. Placing the car in gear he drove off, taking a quick glance at the passenger cargo he had tucked down behind the back seat. Waiting for the next level to start. He had actually hoped it wouldn't come to this so soon. But it had and inside he brimmed with excitement. He would win the game sooner then she ever thought possible. 


	5. Chapter 5

Prue paced back and forth in the front room, her thoughts filled with anger. Anger towards Roger for starting this stupid game of his in the first place.

"Prue would you sit down for one minute. You're making me nervous."

"I can't Piper. Not as long as that mad man is out there holding Phoebe."

Piper watched as Prue turned and went back the way she had just come. "Prue how did you know that Phoebe was there?"

Prue stopped for a moment and looked at Piper, "The coveralls. They were a pair I had worn. The stains on them are my blood." She said feeling her anger rise even more.

Prue sat down beside Piper, "If Phoebe was wearing them at all, she would have no choice then to see what happened to me. It's his way of getting at her and me. It's what he wanted, for her see what he did to me." Prue looked away for a moment, "He has the power to control her premonitions Piper. He might not be able to control what visions she gets, but he can control when she gets them. Throw in her own ability of how her power works, then she could get visions constantly. And after awhile it could slowly drive her crazy."

Piper understood now why Prue was more upset then she normally would be in that situation. Her oldest sister was always the pillar of calm. But when someone hurt one of her sisters Prue tended to play by a new set of rules. "We'll get her back Prue. Just like last time."

"I hope so Piper. Because if we don't find her soon I'm afraid of where her visions will drive her too."

* * *

The throbbing in her head was like a dull drone constantly banging inside her. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move.

"Ah, you're awake. Now let me see where were we."

She tried to focus her mind on the voice beside her but she couldn't. Everything was a jumble in her mind. She recalled him ripping the coveralls off her and forcing her into something else, but it was soon after that her world went black.

She tried to see where she was but he had her once again pinned down on a bed of some sort. Though this time she could feel the leather straps tight on her wrists and ankles.

"Welcome to my home Phoebe. This is where you and Prue sent me, but it will be the last place you see. As each passing day you get visions of what I did to Prue, but the added bonus, is that you will also get visions of those in here. Those that are truly crazy, mentally crazy enough to kill another person without even the blink of an eye."

Phoebe glared up at Roger as he ran his hand down her arm. "You know they will find you piece of shit."

"By the time they figure it out Phoebe you won't be leaving here anyway." He laughed as the door opened and a woman walked in.

"Let me out of here. I don't belong here. He does. He's an escaped patient. You have to let me go." She looked at the woman as she picked the syringe from the tray she was carrying.

"Oh come now Phoebe. We both know it is you that belongs here, not Roger. Now just stay still for one moment."

Phoebe watched as the needle got closer to her arm and yet even with the restraints she still tried to get away from what she knew was about to happen. But she soon felt the needle enter her, and the syringe close down inside her arm.

As the drug took effect in her system she saw through blurred vision Roger and the doctor or nurse get closer into what she thought was a passionate kiss.

"Soon my dear. Your revenge will be complete and you and I can go on together." She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Leo entered the manor and could see Prue and Piper both leaning over the map of the city. "Hey. Any luck?" he asked as he walked in the dining room

"No. You?" Piper asked as she looked up at him with hope.

"I had her for a bit but then she suddenly went off my radar." He said hoping that was not what he thought it might be. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Leo." Prue said as she held the crystal over the map hoping it would lead her to her sister again, "It doesn't mean she is dead. It just means he is doing something to block your ability to find her."

"Prue if we don't find her before the powers in him take over and kill him we may never find her." Leo said stating the truth on what he knew when humans obtained powers they were not meant to have.

* * *

He sat there almost taunting her as the drug effected her system in the way he had hoped. With the drugs she had no control at all what she saw or when. Visions would just come to her, entering her mind at will.

But as she screamed out, he too felt something inside him. Something that was almost tearing him apart, but his mind would not acknowledge what was going on.

_"Bitch. How dare you even look at me, let alone talk to me." She felt the pain of the fist slamming into her head as he knocked her down._

_"You can't beat me. You can't even see me. I'm invisible."_

_She looked at him with narrowed eyes, the knife waving back and forth, "you've been a very bad boy." Was all she said as she slammed the knife into his chest._

_"Hi. Wanna play a game?" he giggled at the person before him helplessly lying on the ground. "Zippidy do da, zippidy ay, my oh my, what a way to die."_

The visions kept entering her mind with no way to stop them. One after another she saw and heard what other patience had done to get to where they are now.

He watched knowing what she was seeing on some level. He knew who at some point had been in that room. Even he was there. He knew she would see him and her sister in the sounds and sights she saw.

_"Come on Prue. I know you want this." He laughed as he waved the whip in front of her._

_Each time he showed the whip she knew what to expect after. The taste of her blood was all he needed to turn him on in ways even he never thought possible._

_He reached back and struck her bare back. Getting the small screech he was wanting. Each screech or scream she made aroused him more, as he stood there naked around her._

_Dropping the whip to the floor he pulled her to him thrust himself into her from behind as he ran his tongue up her back taking in the taste of her blood. But also taking in her screams with each thrust._

_"Oh Prue. You taste better now then when we were engaged." He laughed as he pulled himself from her and let her hang in the shackles she was in._

She closed her eyes tight as she fought back the images she was getting from him and everything in the room. The psychic remnants so strong she couldn't fight it off with the drug he had given her. But as it wore off she got stronger in her fight.

He felt the perspiration almost running down his face. But he had to keep going. He had to win the game.

"Roger. You aren't well honey."

"I'm fine! Now get me more of that drug for her. She is starting to fight it again."

"We can't. It's too soon. Any more now could kill her."

"I don't care." He yelled as he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Get it for me now!" He said, in a hushed tone letting her know that if she betrayed him what could happen.

She left the room wanting to leave him there with her. Soon her strength would return and he would succumb to the powers that ran through his veins. But she wanted something better, she wanted his love. Taking the needle and bottle from the cabinet ,she filed the syringe like she had many times before. Making her way to the room she closed her eyes as she opened the door knowing what she was about to do. She was about to sentence an innocent person to their death for the love of a man.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat on the bed next to her with his hand on the top of her head. He reached inside himself as he activated her power again. He could feel her fighting him each time, but he would win. He felt her slipping faster each time and he knew he was winning the game. She was losing herself in her own visions. Some he knew were of him and Prue. Those were the ones he really wanted her to see. To see the pain he had inflicted on her big sister, the one that because of her had left him.

"It was all your fault Phoebe. Because of you she left me. Now you will pay the price for that," he said seeing her as she once again was sent into a premonition.

_Blackness as the water consumed her. She felt herself slipping under only to be pulled up and held by what felt like rope around her chest. Then the current twitching through her body. She wanted it to just end. But he held her above the surface so to prevent her form giving up, prevent her from drowning._

_The snap of the whip screamed in her head more so then the scream from Prue as it once again cut her flesh._

_The sizzle of her skin on the hot poker or as the blind fold went over her eyes as she listened to him torment her with the fire only to touch her with an ice cube. Though to his own satisfaction, getting the same burning results._

_Seeing the panic on her face as he stood before her naked. Having stripped her yet again as he touched her. Running his fingers along her body as his tongue ran over her breasts. Hearing him taunting her as his hand moved lower down, his mouth still firmly on her breast as his fingers were rammed inside her, just as he had her aroused to the level he wanted. Then pulling away having her gasp for her own breath nearly wanting more._

_Running his tongue up her the inside of her legs. Licking her to a point of near explosion before her entered her thrusting his body to her as he held her in place. Getting his own pleasure from her cries of pain._

He watched with delight as she tried to gasp for air as she opened her eyes. But his joy was heightened when he saw the glazed almost lost look n her eyes. He was winning.

* * *

"Leo why can't you get a fix on her?"

"I don't know. At first he was moving around too much but now I get flickers. But each time its not long enough to get a solid fix."

Prue paced back and forth as Piper and Leo tried to figure out why, not even They, could get a reading on her sister. "Ok this is ridiculous. We are suppose to be these all-powerful witches and we can't even find one of our own. It's been three days already. How it that his power is suddenly so powerful?"

Leo looked at Prue wanting to say something, but knowing that the answer he had would not be enough for her or Piper

The silence hung over the Manor like a thick blanket. No one wanted to say anything that might set someone off in the wrong direction. All anyone wanted was to get Phoebe back from a mad man.

"Maybe that's the problem." Leo suddenly looked up at Prue and Piper, "We are focusing on her powers."

"Well yeah Leo we are trying to find Phoebe." Prue said with sarcasm.

"No. We are also looking for him. If she is getting weaker that is probably why we can't get a fix on her. But if his powers are growing."

"We can get fix on him." Prue finished now seeing where Leo was going. As she ran towards the dining room and picked up the crystal focusing her thoughts on Roger and his power.

Piper followed Prue into the dining room her heart now filled with new hope in finding Phoebe.

* * *

_Tired. Want sleep. Sisters. Must hang on for sisters. Madness. Everything is mad._ Phoebe tried to focus on herself, but she was lost in other feelings of the past and future. She heard faint voices talking around her as one voice was raised.

"Give it to me."

"No Roger. I won't. She has had enough. Your powers are working on her even now. Look at her. She can't even focus on who she is. If you do this it could kill her and then what. What of your revenge? If she is dead your game is over."

"I don't care any more." He yelled as he reached to grab her. But his own madness with his powers made him slightly slower. But as he glared up at her he suddenly moved faster then she thought he could.

He clinched her throat in his hand as he held her against the wall. Tightening his grip around her neck. Her hand around the needle, she tried to keep from his reach, but he was stronger then her, even with him getting weak from the powers that weren't meant to be his. He soon had what he wanted in his hand. "You betrayed me. Just like she did." He whispered in her ear

"No Roger. I'm trying to help you fulfill your dream."

"No you are just like her. All you ever wanted was my trust fund."

"Roger you never had a trust fund. That was not what I was after, it was just you."

"No. You are like all of them." He tightened his grip as he leaned closer to her, reaching down for one last kiss, as he squeezed the air from her body. Holding her there longer to make sure he had done what he wanted.

Releasing his hand, he let her body slide lifelessly to the floor as he looked over at Phoebe wanting to finish what he started a few days ago. And yet it truly started several months, almost a year ago. Or was it longer even. Was it when she had turned down his advances or when her sister dumped him?

He moved his hand down her body, taking in ever part of her. "We could have had everything you and me. Why did you leave me like that? Your sister meant nothing to me. She as just trying to come between us." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He felt her trying to pull away, but with the restraints and the drugs, she had no place to go.

He pulled back up and looked at her again his hand taking in her face, "I loved you with everything I had. But now it's too late. Now I need to show you what you missed out on. I need to seek what I wanted from you." He said calmly as his hand moved to her arm placing the needle at her vein. "Soon you and I can be together. Nothing will come between us again." He pushed the needle into her arm as he leaned over and kissed her again. "I love you Prue."


	7. Chapter 7

She felt the needle enter her inner arm and knew what would happen next. She could feel the needle going further down as he then pushed on the syringe pumping her blood with the drug once again. But then all she felt was pain, as it seemed to rip right out of her arm.

--- ----

How long did it take for her to re-materialize again? He had said there would be some disorientation, as had Piper. But what she felt was not disorientation, it was anger and fear. Anger at him as he took away her baby and fear for what she might find when they got Phoebe.

The blue stars around her seemed to last forever. She could bearly make out the silhouette standing near the bed as she hear what he was saying.

_'That crazy fool think he has me.'_ She thought to herself. But as soon as she was whole, she raised her arm and flung it out towards him, forgetting for that one moment, that he would only absorb her powers. But what she didn't fail to notice was that it still worked on objets she was aiming at, as she heard the needle hit the far wall.

--- ----

He smiled in delight as he pushed the needle in her and then taking in the fear in her eyes before pushing the syringe down ever so slowly, filing her blood stream with the drug that was given to him on more then one occasion. But he was more astonished, as suddenly the needle flew out of his hand and was ripped from her arm as it sailed across the room hitting against the far wall.

"You bastard!" Prue yelled at him as she saw Phoebe lying on the bed strapped down, unable to move.

"You can't defeat me. I've won. She is lost. You are lost."

"If anyone is lost its you, you sick son of a bitch." Prue almost growled at him as she moved the chair behind him and sent it flying into his back. Sending him and the chair across the room.

He stood back up quickly as he threw the chair across the room towards them. "You took everything from me."

"You had nothing to take. Phoebe was right. You are a jerk, and a mad one at that." Prue said as she slowly moved around the room trying to get to Phoebe. But it was as if he knew what she was doing.

"Step closer and I'll send her into another vision. And I get guarantee she will not make it."

Prue stopped where she was as she shared a look with Piper.

"Prue."

"I know Piper."

"Look Roger, what do you want? What more can you do to us. You kidnapped me a year ago and tortured me. You took Phoebe then and again now to play out some sick game. What more do you want? It's over. I'm not leaving here without her, and you are only leaving here on my terms. How that is I haven't decided yet. You wanted to hurt me for dumping you. Fine you have. Is that what you want?"

He moved closer to Phoebe as she spoke to him. He knew he held all the cards. Prue wouldn't dare step closer to her sister for fear of what he might do. Even after the small amount of the drug he was able to give her, he knew her life hung in the balance. "All I ever wanted was you Prue. I loved you."

"Well at one point in my life I loved you too, but not anymore. Not like this. You need help Roger. Help only the hospital can give you."

"No. No, I'm powerful now. I'm like you. I have powers that I can use how I like."

"They are powers of evil Roger, and they will slowly kill you. You weren't meant to have them. Your body was not made for those powers."

"You're **WRONG!** You just can't see that I'm like you now. I can defeat you. Maybe I'm more powerful then you. Yes. Yes more powerful then the mighty Prue. Yes stronger. Stronger then the Charmed Ones. Yes, I will defeat you and I can rule."

Prue had almost had enough as she saw the perspiration beading on Phoebes forehead, and knew it was not good. She also noticed the lack of colour in her face as she turned and looked over at Piper, seeing the worry on her face as well. "Piper."

Piper concentrated everything she had and flicked her wrists praying that Roger couldn't absorb her power either. But to her dismay it didn't work. But what did happen was the bulb in the light next to the bed exploded, sending the room into partial darkness.

It was the break Prue needed as she focused on the needle on the floor, and using her power slammed it into Roger. Though where she hit him made her want to laugh out as he bent over front ways in pain, screaming out.

"You **BITCH!**" he yelled out as he lunged for her, sending them both to the ground as he tried to get a grip on her neck. Succeeding at one point, only to have Piper pull him off her sister

"Leo." Piper glared at Roger on the floor as the drug started to take effect, but not fast enough for her.

They heard the key in the lock as Roger screamed out in pain but they ignored him, as three orderlies entered the room

"What? Who are you people? You can't be in here."

Prue looked past them as Leo picked up Phoebe gently and started for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" one said as they stared for the door.

"Ok step aside before my sister and I do something that we might regret later. You can answer to our lawyer when one of your own patients escapes with the help of one of your own nurses. And then holds an innocent woman here against her will, doing god only knows what. So may I suggest you step aside now before one of you gets hurts." Piper said, with more venom in her voice then either Prue or Leo thought she had in her. But someone had hurt her baby sister and she had every intentions of fixing it the best way she could.

They looked at one another not really sure what to. If they were speaking the truth they had to let them go, if they were not they could lose their jobs.

"Ok you know what let me make this easier." Piper said as she moved her hands before her, freezing them where they stood as Leo orbed them all out of the hospital back to the safety of the Manor.

Placing Phoebe gently on her bed Leo held his hands over her only to get no reaction from them

"Leo?" Piper watched with concern as nothing happened. She had called Darryl and told him they had Phoebe back, and that he might want to go to the asylum to let them know what happened. With Roger kidnapping Phoebe with the help of one of their own staff.

"I don't know. It should work." He said as surprised as they were that nothing was happening.

Prue quickly picked up her sister and made her way towards the stairs.

"Prue? What?"

"Hospital Piper. Our sister needs help. The kind of help _'They'_ obviously can't provide." She said as she made her way down the stairs.

Leo quickened his pace and stopped in front of Prue. He looked in her beaten eyes, and taking Piper with one hand he placed his other arm around Prues waist, orbing them all to SFMH.

Piper had made her way to the nurses station. "Someone help us. My sister needs help." She yelled at anyone that was around.

Orderlies came and took Phoebe from Prue and that was all they saw of her again for an hour. A doctor had come to speak to them about what happen and all they said was that she was held against her will at Butchart Asylum, and that her captor had used drugs on her. They had given them Darryl's name and number to verify what they said was true.

Prue paced back and forth when she saw Darryl walk in the waiting room. There was something in his eyes that told her everything.

"How is she?"

"We don't know. We told them what happened but we haven't seen anyone since." Piper said watching as Prue held his gaze. "Darryl?"

"He's dead. They listed the death as drug overdose/suicide. They figure that he straggled with the doctor that was helping him and then shot himself up."

"So it's over?" Piper questioned.

"For him. Do I want to know how he really died?" Darryl looked at each sister trying to gauge what was going on.

"No Darryl you don't. Let's just say that he had something inside him that he never should have had, and that it made him madder then he was before." Piper said still keeping an eye on Prue. Her sister had hardly said a word since they talked to the doctor last.

"Look, I contacted the man in charge at Butchart, and had him call here so he could give them anything they needed to help Phoebe."

"Thanx Darryl."

"No Problem."

They waited longer still, as each one was lost in her own thoughts.

"Piper." Prue said quietly as she sat beside her sister.

"She'll be fine Prue. We have to believe that." Piper said as she placed an arm over Prue's shoulder.

--- ----

How long had it been? An hour. Two. No one really knew or cared as they watched the door open and the doctor walked in.

"Halliwell?"

Prue and Piper looked up and caught his gaze. There was something there that bothered them.

"We've managed to counter the drug that was used on your sister. It is one that is used quite frequently in institutes like Butchart. It is used in patience to get them to relax their minds."

Piper took Prues hand in hers, knowing what that could do to Phoebe with Roger using his new found power on her. It would open her mind to god only knows what.

"How is she Doctor?" Leo voiced knowing that both Prue and Piper didn't really want to ask the question that was on their minds.

He looked at Leo and then back to Prue and Piper. "Well, who ever did this had no idea what they were either giving her or they had every idea and gave her to much on purpose. Right now she is in a drug induced coma."

Piper held her hand over her mouth as his words went through her mind.

"I'm afraid right now it does not look good. And even if she did come out of it. To give that drug to a person that is 100 percent healthy. Well, let's just say that she may be going back to the asylum as a long-term patient."


	8. The End

Prue kept vigil beside her sister for what seemed like weeks, but in fact it was only a few days. Piper watched as Prue just seemed to stare down at her sister, wishing for her to come back to them.

Leo came up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him, "She'll be ok Piper."

"How can you be so sure Leo? I mean, I can't even imagine what he made her see when she had that drug in her."

Leo didn't say a word. He just held her, letting her know that he was there for her when she needed him.

Piper sat beside her sister as she starred up to the ceiling. She ran her hand over the top of her head hoping that it might bring some recognition to her baby sister; but so far, nothing.

* * *

Leo sat beside Phoebe long after Prue and Piper had left for the night. "Phoebe. What are we going to do?" 

"There is nothing that we can do Leo."

Leo turned at the sound of his boss standing beside him. "You can't just let her fight this on her own."

"We can not help her. She was hurt like this by a mortal."

"With demonic powers." He insisted

"But a mortal none the less. From what we saw prior to him first taking Prue, he would have done all what he did even without the powers."

"But at least she would have been able to use hers. To protect herself."

"Yes. But Phoebe would still be vulnerable. Her power is linked to her emotions, as her sisters are. He would have discovered their secret and used that against her. All he had to do was force her to touch Prue and she would have received the same visions, and the same again in the hospital. The psychic reminisce was very powerful in that room. She would have seen everything she did whether he had the power to force her to or not."

"So what? You are giving up on them. You are willing to sacrifice the power of three? For what?"

"It is all written Leo. Destiny we can not change."

Leo heard his words and deep down inside he knew what they meant. If Phoebe was going to pull through this, it was no one person's decision. It was already written by those higher then even the Elders.

* * *

She sat holding her sisters' hand. It seemed so small at that moment. Everything about her seemed so small. This was her baby girl. The one she was supposed to protect forever. And it was her that brought him into their lives. 

"I'm soooo sorry Phoebe. I should have seen who he truly was. But I didn't and look what he did to you." Prue ran her hand over her sisters' head.

Prue had stayed just talking to Phoebe, hoping that her words would reach her comatose sister to some degree. "I love you. And don't you even think about leaving us. We need you and we love you. You have to hang on baby. You have to come back to us." Prue said, as she let the tears run freely down her face. She couldn't lose her. She couldn't lose her baby girl.

Piper walked in the room as she had many times before. Seeing her oldest sister sitting beside the bed holding on to any hope she could, anything that would bring her back to them.

"Any change?" she asked as she sat across from Prue taking Phoebes free hand in hers.

"No." Prue answered, not taking her eyes off her sisters.

--- ----

How did it happen? When did it happen? They both heard the sirens going off and suddenly someone pulling them away. Pushed out of the room, as the sound screamed in their heads.

Piper grabbed at Prue as they both watched feeling helpless as to what was going on.

"Paddles."

"Get them out of here."

"Set at 40cc joules. Charge. Clear." The defibrillator shocked, as Phoebes body reached up and fell back down again.

How many times did they do this? Each one was a blur as her sisters watched holding each other in the corner of the room.

Piper felt her knees start to buckle at each shock they gave her sister. But as each one went through Phoebe she gasped for her own air. _'Hang on baby.'_ Her mind screamed out but nothing came out as she closed her eyes and hung on to Prue.

Prue held on to Piper as she held her eyes glued onto Phoebe.

How many times had they tried to shock her baby sister back to life? She had tuned everything out. Everything in her mind was running in slow motion as she held on to Piper.

Words entered her mind but she had no use for them.

"Call it."

"Time of death. 10:42PM."

She felt her heart seize up as they slowly pulled away. Leaving her there for them to say their final goodbye too.

Piper buried her face in Prues shoulder as one by one the medical staff left the room. She had no energy to even walk as she somehow, with Prues help, managed to make it to her sister.

* * *

Leo looked down at what was happening, "What?" 

"It is destiny Leo. We can not change that just for one witch."

"But. They are he Charmed Ones. You can not let evil win like this. They need her. They need each other." He argued

"I am sorry Leo. What is done is done. There is no turning back."

Leo stood there alone as his boss walked away. This can't be happening. "I'm sorry Phoebe. I let you down. But I will stand by and protect your sisters. I promise. You will live in their hearts always."

* * *

When had they even come? She stood there looking at the empty bed. She felt the lone tear run down her face. She had lost. She had failed her baby, her family. She had lost to him. In the end, even after his own death, he had won. He had taken from her what she cherished most: He took her baby sister. He took a piece of her heart: A piece that could never be replaced or repaired. 

Prue felt Piper beside her as she took one more glance at the empty room. Her baby was gone and some how she would have to try and get by without her.

They walked through the corridors. Hearing only echoes of the people around them. They didn't care, they had lost what was most precious to them. The power of three was over: Evil had won.

* * *

The sun shone through out the service as the minister spoke. The only sound was the chirping of the birds in the trees, the chirping of spring, the start of new life. But on this day it was not the start of a new life at all, it was the end of a joyous life. One that many held dear. 

They watched as one by one people laid their roses on the casket, before they were alone.

Leo pulled Piper in a hug as he and Darryl then walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Giving them the chance to say goodbye.

Prue took Pipers hand as they made their way slowly to the coffin before them. How long was it that she had made those same steps to lay roses on Andy's coffin?

Together they laid their roses on the coffin before them. Red for love, yellow for friendship and lastly pink; for sisterhood.

"You will always be my baby girl Phoebe no matter what happens to us in the future." Prue said laying down her roses as she fought back a tear.

Piper kept Prues hand in hers drawing on her sisters strength. "I will always love you. And Melinda, when she comes, will always know of her Aunt Phoebe." She cried as she to laid down the roses.

The clouds had made their way from heaven as the first sign of a storm brushed past them. The wind picking up, tossing their hair to and fro as neither one was truly ready for goodbye.

As the rain started down they seemed to reach to her simultaneously. Realizing that it was time to let their sister go, though in their hearts they never would.

"I love you Phoebe Halliwell." Piper said as she bent and gently placed a soft kiss on the coffin.

Standing up, letting Prue say her good byes as well.

"I love you baby girl. Always and forever." Prue said as she too placed a kiss on the top of the coffin before standing up and taking Pipers hand in hers and making their way to the car. Letting their sister go. Go to a place where her mind and soul would be at peace.

* * *

Thank you to everyone to review my tale.. keep your eyes out the next few day for the final in this trilogy .. Healing Process..Again thenx for the reviews..

Di


End file.
